


Rebound

by Selena99



Series: Elizabeth Webber and The Hardy Webber [2]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate History, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Series: Elizabeth Webber and The Hardy Webber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172393
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolong of November 2021

**_You must choose your own path- Unknown._ **

**November 4 th, 2021- Archer’s Pavilion**

Standing in front of the public, she looks at what she was wearing. Her own designer coral pink one size bigger cashmere sweater with champagne straight slip skirt with rose-gold stiletto. She waves her hand at them, then looks down to her rose gold stackable rings and her rose-gold bar name bracelet. She realizes that this was different than the last. The people here don’t know her story. She touches her short curly caramel highlights hair than her left side of her face and she thought back to August 22nd, 2006.


	2. Prolong of 2006

**_The most important thing is family. – Walt Disney_ **

**August 22 nd, 2006- Spencer’s Apartment**

Elizabeth looks around her son’s room. She couldn’t believe that this is her life, her son’s life. Elizabeth knows that they can’t live like this. They are living in the fear of how Lucky would act each day. She was at a loss. She knows she owns him her life. They have the locked. She can’t see the end of this where all three of them are safe.

Elizabeth moves to toward Marvel’s toy boxes. She saw the drugs. The little white pills in a small bag. She prays that her baby didn’t have one.

“Cameron… Baby, did you have one of these?” Elizabeth asked as she holds up the small bag.

“No mama… Daddy said not my candy yesterday,” Cameron answered his mom.

“Okay, baby… Mommy needs you to lock the door when I leave okay.” Elizabeth told her.

Elizabeth closes the door and watches Lucky. He has bloodshot eyes, poor skin tone, and appearing to be tired. Elizabeth just knew that he was high.

“Lucky, you never stopped, did you?” Elizabeth asked.

“What are you talking about? See you never trust me! How can I get better when you don’t love me?” Lucky screamed at her.

“No, this isn’t my fault. This is yours. You are the one cheating on me. You are the one on drugs. You are the ones who broke our vows.” Elizabeth said calmly.

“No, you cheated on me with Drake! This is your fault. If you just did your job as my wife, I wouldn’t have to go elsewhere. You stop loving me. All you care about is that stupid child of yours that I have to take care of!” Lucky shouted.

Elizabeth walks over toward the kitchen to get her phone to call Nikolas. Lucky grabs her from behind. Elizabeth went back to that night. Lucky just became his grandfather and father and Tom Baker. Elizabeth doesn’t remember how or when she pushed Lucky off and screamed at him to leave.

She knew she had 4 hours before Lucky’s family will come to her. She called Kelly to come over with Patrick, she asked them to bring a kit for abuse and rape. Not even half of hour later, they were at her door. Asking them to record her, she did everything they had to. Patrick kept a copy with him, and Elizabeth will have the other. Kelly told Elizabeth to get herself together while Patrick and she took care of everything else.

They packed and called a moving truck to put her stuff in a storage unit. She used the named Beth Martin. Cameron was asking questions and Elizabeth did her best to tell her son that they are going on a trip. Realizing that she only has half-hour left before they come, she asked Kelly to give a letter to Jason.

**Port Charles Terminal Trian Station**

Patrick held Cameron in the corner while Elizabeth got in line. She saw Skye who was in front of her.

“Skye, what are you doing here?” Elizabeth asked.

“I need to get away from **him** ,” Skye said.

“Come with me,” Elizabeth said.

“Okay, could we have two adult tickets and one child ticket to…” Skye started.

“Grand Central Terminal, New York City.” Elizabeth finished.

Elizabeth paid in cash. They walk over to Patrick and Cameron.

“Patrick, could you and Kelly not tell anyone where I’m going? I know you want Robin… I don’t trust that she won’t tell anyone.” Elizabeth said.

“Liz, we go back. Your family and mine. I will protect you and Cameron. Skye, I will tell Alan that you are safe.” Patrick said.

Giving Cameron and Elizabeth one last hug. They went on the train.

Elizabeth found out about Skye’s past and realize that maybe she and A.J. were hurt that they weren’t wanted. She realizes that Skye was a plot for the Quartermaine. She also understands why Skye was scared about the mob in her daughter’s life. she thought about it when she was having Cameron.

“Did you know in France, if you are a citizen and gets married there that father would be the man you married?” Elizabeth said.

“Why are you telling me this?” Skye asked.

“My cousin is a citizen in France, and he is looking for a wife. He is 9 years younger than you.”

“Why does he need to be married?” Skye asked.

“You need to ask him,” Elizabeth said.

Hearing their stop, they got off. Skye notices that Cameron doesn’t go to anyone, but Elizabeth. She saw how he was looking at his mom when he was with Dr. Drake. She wonders why Elizabeth and Cameron were here.

**Holiday Inn New York City- Time Square**

Knocking on the door, she wondered if her parents would help her.

“Lizzie?” Cara said.

“Mama, I…” Elizabeth started to cry.

Pulling in her little girl along with her grandson and her friend. Cara hugged her daughter asking her what happened. Elizabeth couldn’t get the words out, all she wanted was for her mom to tell her everything was going to be okay and Cara and Jeff said that they will help her make everything alright.

Elizabeth fell asleep with her mom holding her. Cameron hasn’t left Skye since coming into the room. Jeff notices the signs of abuse with his grandson. Jeff left the room to call his stepmother to find out what has been happening in his daughter’s life.

Elizabeth woke up and saw her mother was still lying next to her. She looks out the window to see the New York Skyline. She wanted to paint it. She didn’t know what to do. Slowly, she makes her way to the living room. She notices in the room before the living room had Skye and Cameron sleeping in there.

“Daddy?” Elizabeth called.

“Sugar Plum come sit here,” Jeff called from the couch.

“I know what had happened. Noah called when Patrick asked to keep his copy there. I read yours and I spoke to your grandmother then called Annie and asked her to get Audrey to visit her and let Annie explains what has happened. I don’t want you to confirm because I know the signs of abuse and my grandson has them along with my daughter. Your mother and I failed you, it is time we step up. I have a car downstairs waiting to take you to two different places. I want you to go. When my grandson wakes, I will be attempted to reach him to see if he needs to see someone. Elizabeth, I love you. I will not stand back and watch you try to do this on your own without the help you need.” Jeff said.

**NYC Health + Hospital/Bellevue- Meeting Room**

Elizabeth walks into the room. She didn’t want to be here. She knew this will help her.

“Hi, I am Elizabeth and my husband raped and beat me,” Elizabeth said.

“Hi, Elizabeth.” They spoke.


	3. Chapter 1

**_You must choose your own path. – Unknown._ **

**August 30 th, 2006 **

**Webber’s Penthouse Suite- Holiday Inn New York City- Time Square**

Looking at her baby, she realizes the damage she causes him. She wrote and emailed her request for a leave of absence to Dr. Quartermaine and Nurse Johnson when she was asked to join by phone with the board. Waiting for the call. She wonders why the whole board wanted to talk to her.

“Hello?” Elizabeth said.

“Nurse Spencer, we are glad you can join us.” Lorenzo Alcazar said.

“Yes, I didn’t know that my asking for a leave of absence would cause the board to want to talk to me.”

“Elizabeth, dear… we wanted to talk to you about the missing drugs at the hospital. I… We wanted to let you know that PCPD has been looking into you because of Lucky and they had someone come forward and named you.” Edward said.

Elizabeth looked at Skye who was sitting in front of her. The two along with Cameron was in her parents’ room.

“I was named as the person who stole the drugs. Okay, what are the choices do I have? Do I need to call my union rep?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, and we aren’t charging you with this, but you cannot work at the hospital anymore. We already handed your husband your last check and Kelly offers to pick up your things. Your union rep can’t do anything as we are agreeing to not press charges.” Alan said.

“Okay, well thank you for your time,” Elizabeth said and hung up the phone.

“Elizabeth, what are you going to do?” Skye asked.

“Do we know anyone who is PI?” Elizabeth asked.

“Your cousin has contacts we can use, Honey,” Cara said.

“Okay, can you call him?” Elizabeth asked.

“He on his way to meet Skye.” Cara reminds them.

Cameron woke up and got scared when he saw his grandmother and his mother’s friend.

“Hey, baby,” Elizabeth said.

Cameron moves towards his mother. He woke up last night to his grandfather and got scared and hide until his mom came home.

“Baby, remember this is your Nana Cara and Aunt Skye?” Elizabeth asked.

She knew this was because of Lucky’s attitude since he got hurt. Cameron looks at her grandmother wondering if he ever met her before.

“Hello, Cameron. I’m your Nana Cara. I was there when you were born. We will take this slow. This is your Auntie Skye. She knew you since you were born too. We were just not around much.” Cara said.

“Hi, Nana Cara… Hi, Auntie Sky.” Cameron shyly said.

“Hello, Cameron or do you want us to call you Cam?” Skye asked.

“Cam…”

**Central Park- Heckscher Playground**

“Aunt Cara,” Ade said.

“Adonis! Look at you,” Cara said.

Elizabeth and Jeff greet Ade while Cameron hides behind Elizabeth.

“Cam, this is your Uncle Ade. This mommy’s cousin.” Elizabeth said as she lifts him to meet her cousin.

Skye stands at the side. She was thinking this is her future husband.

“Hi, I’m Adonis King. You must be Skye Chandler-Quartermaine.” Ade said.

“Hi, you must be my new fiancé. May I ask why?” Skye asked.

“My family’s company board wants me married before taking over,” Ade said.

The two left the Webber’s as they wanted to get to know each other.

**Webber’s Penthouse Suite- Holiday Inn New York City – Time Square**

Elizabeth was going to have an important meeting. One who has worked with her parents. She knew this will be hard. She asked for her parents not to be in her sessions, but her parents point out about them being apart of her childhood one.

Jeff went to get the door, as Cameron again ran behind her. Elizabeth was more worried about her son than herself. She notices that he didn’t go near her father or cousin. He is warming up to her mother, but with Skye, it’s like he worried that she would tell him something. She wonders what Emily has done to her son; it was the only way she can see Cam not wanting to get close to Skye.

“Hello, Neil, please come in,” Jeff said.

“Jeff and Cara, nice to see you. This must be youngest Elizabeth.” Neil said.

“This is my son, Cameron,” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth got Cam to start playing while the others sat down.

“Elizabeth, do you want to talk in front of parents or private?” Neil asked.

“Private for now,” Elizabeth said.

The pair went into the other room and sat down on the couch and chair.

“Elizabeth, tell me about you.”

“Well, I left my husband because he abused me. I was raped at 16. My ex-husband almost killed me…”

“I know all this and that wasn’t what I was asking but I want to dive into how this affects you. You have psychological disorders. You have acute stress disorder which can cause other disorders. I have diagnosed you with three main disorder categories. Anxiety, personality, and depression.” Neil said.

“Which six of anxiety do I have?”

“Separation anxiety disorder and agoraphobia. Agoraphobia means you have a fear of being in situations where escape might be difficult, or you wouldn’t be available if things go wrong. We will go through ways to treat this without medication.” Neil said.

“My other issue.”

“Avoidant personality disorder is feeling nervousness and fear. You were never diagnosed with situational depression because it was mild, but it was still there.”

“Okay, where do we go from there?”

“We talk about your past and I want you to start art therapy. It will be you painting, drawing your past, and feeling.” Neil said.

“I want you to start on your abandonment issues.”

Elizabeth spends the rest of the session drawing her feeling about her childhood. Her parents came in to see her drawing. Elizabeth explains that they made her feel black sheep as they didn’t treat her like Sarah and Steven. She had red for them leaving her and how mad she was. Elizabeth had over 50 drawings about her childhood none of them were pure yellow or pink: her happy place.

At the end of her session, Elizabeth had homework to do. Asking Neil if he can talk to Cameron. Neil told her he would.

The following day, Elizabeth watches as her new lawyer came in.

Elizabeth sat at the table with her mother and father and Diane Miller.

“So, Diane what do you think Liz should do?” Jeff inquired.

“Well, Elizabeth said divorce, but for both Ric Lansing and Lucky Spencer. Elizabeth can get an annulment. I believe she should go for both. You can still with Ric Lansing as well.” Diane stated.

“Okay, I will do it. If it’s mean Cameron and I can be safe.” Elizabeth agreed.

“For my first-time marrying Ric… He was drugging me and almost killed me. The second time was because of Cameron…”

“So, fraud. This is also abused as well. Did he go to jail?”

“No, he is ADA as well.”

“This is Port Charles?” Diane turns to Jeff.

“It got worst since I left,” Jeff said.

“Well, I don’t need to hear more but I have enough to get you the annulment and I want to petition for a restraining order on both Ric and Lucky. I will also get you the petition to remove Ric Lansing as the legal father of Cameron and to make sure that Lucky has no legal claim on Cameron as well. Any questions?”

“What are the reasons are you going with the restraining order?” Cara asked.

“For Ric Lansing, domestic violence and harassment. As for Lucky, it’s for both Cameron and Beth… I am going to say domestic violence, harassment, and child abuse. I have all the proof for both cases. You don’t have to be there.” Diane said.

“What’s next?” Elizabeth asked.

“I am going, to be honest, and say child services will be coming to check on you Elizabeth. Two annulments with domestic violence. You need to have plans and your legal paperwork in place. You also need to be in therapy to show how serious you are with your child.” Diane said.

“Okay, I’m already in therapy.”

“Your records, here are the things I need you to fill out. Basic things as full legal name…”

“I need my name change back to Elizabeth Imogene Webber,” Liz said.

“Of course. As I was saying the basic things than financial records. Elizabeth you need to fill out a passport for yourself and Cameron. New birth certificates without Ric on them. We need to fill out your last wills and trusts. The advance directives, a living will, durable power of attorney for health care, general and durable power of attorney, financial durable power of attorney, beneficiary deed, and designations. A HIPAA authorization, POD and TOD designations. Digital asset inventory and personal property memorandum. You also need to fill out for organ donor for both you and Cameron. A new paternity test for Cameron. We need to make sure there is a standby guardianship designation, and you need new godparents for Cameron.” Diane said.

“Okay, I have my notes here. What can you do about my job? My cousin’s PI found out who did it and sent it to the hospital then the PCPD.”

“I will file a suit with them and see if I can get you a raise and the last check.”

“Elizabeth, we need to talk about your plans,” Cara said as Diane left.

“Mom, I have my degree. I am getting back to my job. I don’t want to stay at the hospital but for now, I need to. We can talk about this after Cameron’s session.” Elizabeth said.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it… or learn from it. – Unknown._ **

**September 5 th, 2006 **

**Webber’s Penthouse Suite- Holiday Inn New York City- Time Square**

“Let’s talk about your raped.” Neil started.

“I believed Lucky saved me. Gail never corrected me or no one else did. I had to save myself. I save myself because of my inner strength and the love of the people around me. I remember the phone calls from my family after Cameron was born. I thought I was changing myself for the better. Being the woman, Lucky wanted. I didn’t realize I did that until August of this year. When Lucky died, I thought part of me was gone until I met Jason. I wanted Jason and I still do. Lucky came back and I felt I had to be with Lucky and I never had that love anymore. Then I finally got with Jason, I ruined it by being with Zander… Cam’s dad… After misunderstanding from both Jason and me that year. I move on with Ric and he tried to kill me and almost did. I was pushed back into Lucky.” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, I want you to draw this out,” Neil said.

**Paris, France – King’s House**

Skye looks at her white dress she was wearing. She looks over to her soon-to-be husband.

“Are we really doing this?” Skye asked.

“We are, I will protect our daughter,” Ade said.

**Webber’s Suite- Holiday Inn Hotel- New York City**

Elizabeth sat Cameron down. Neil was in the room with her parents.

“Cameron, mommy needs to talk to you about Daddy,” Elizabeth said.

“Are we going back to him?” Cameron whispered.

“No, honey. We are going to stay here for a while then to a new place until I find us a house.” Elizabeth said.

“Okay, is he still my daddy? I don’t want him to.” Cameron said.

“Why do you say that Cameron?” Neil said.

“He yells at me and I heard a bang…” Cameron said.

“Oh god! You saw him shot his gun.” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, mama…” Cameron said.

“Well, he isn’t going to be daddy to you. However, Lucky, Nikolas, and Lulu are your distant cousins. Laura is your Aunt Laura like Uncle Ade.” Elizabeth said.

“Can I go play?” Cameron asked.

“Yes,”

“Well, this is my time. I will see you for our next session.”

Elizabeth watches as Cameron played in the corner.

“You did good,” Cara said.

“I fail him. Mom, I failed my son.”

“No, you didn’t,” Cara said.

“What am I do?”

“You follow your plans. 4-month plan which is to buy a new house and move in, make a budget, revamp your image, leaving the toxic people in your life. Your good long-term goals.” Jeff said.

**Webber’s Suite-The Central Park North- New York City**

Elizabeth looks down at her self-help book. Cut the Crap. She looks at the chapter about cutting the crap online. Getting her new laptop her father brought her. She login in to her Facebook, Twitter, and Myspace and started the 7 ways to help cut the crap online. She first unfollows and deletes people off. She login into her email and start decluttering her inbox and found she has coupons for food and things. She started to print those out and started to print out recipes she can try. Elizabeth looks at the fourth way and made her Sundays a screen-free.

She had everything she and Cameron owned. She looks at the chapter on cutting the crap out of her home. She did the seven steps on everything and the 24 hours to change your life. She didn’t have a lot of clothing left. She had few things from when she was having Cameron. She looked online to see how much would be if she made her clothes. It was cheaper and she can use her money on Cameron. She had her boxes full up: donate, stored, sold, and recycled.

“Lizzie?” Sarah called.

“Yeah, what are you doing here?” Elizabeth asked as she hugs her sister.

“Mom called the family and told us what going on,” Sarah said as she helps Elizabeth labelled the boxes.

“Great, Grams probably upset.”

“No, Grams just want you not with Jason.”

“Jason was the only one in Port Charles that was on my side. I am not giving up my friends because of her.”

“Good. Now, how much of these self-help books are working.”

“Good, I need to go shopping.”

Elizabeth moved to sit down on the couch.

“I’m looking at buying a house with my trust fund. Mom is going to for now until my annulment is final.”

“What do you want for a house?”

“I want a basement, kitchen not connected with living and dining room. Four bedrooms and two and half baths. A space for my art studio and playroom. In the basement, I need the laundry room, gym area, and storage. I need a backyard where I can have a green house with sunroom. one garage.”

“What is the price point?”

“350,000-500,000,”

Sarah was looking online as Elizabeth was speaking.

“I found it. It’s in Queen Point. We can go this weekend to see it. It’s 40 minutes from the hospital.”

“I will take it,” Elizabeth said.

**Quartermaine Manion- Sitting Room**

Edward Quartermaine was enjoying his morning. He has seen Skye in two months, and he heard that Robert and Luke are going to leave and see where she went.

Luke, Lulu, Robert, Tracy, Georgie, Dillon, Monica, Emily, Alan, and Alice was with Edward.

Monica looks at the newspaper and saw Skye got married to Adonis King.

“Luke and Robert, I found Skye for you,” Monica said.

“What are you talking about?” Alan asked.

“Skye is married to Elizabeth’s cousin on her mother's side,” Monica said.

“Elizabeth is a King?” Edward asked.

“No, she’s a Martin,” Monica said.


	5. Chapter 3

**_You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. – Walt Disney_ **

**October 4 th, 2006**

**Webber’s Suite- The Central Park North – New York City**

Elizabeth brought the house and realized she needs new everything. She had few things. Elizabeth went to her home in Colorado and got furniture from her grandparents and her home. Audrey did call and offer the chair her grandfather had. She took it. She realized her style was minimalist boho.

As Elizabeth packed away everything and starts her plans for the house, she noticed that Cameron was playing with Steven and her dad. Cameron was starting to warm up to her family. She could believe that Cameron was scared of Lucky. Another thing she learned was Emily always telling Cameron that Lucky is his father and that Lucky loves him. What got her upset hearing Emily tells her son that Elizabeth has to take care of Lucky first then him and how he needs to be a big boy and do things on his own. It wasn’t only Emily; it was Spencer's family and to hear that Bobbie allows Carly to say whatever she wants about her in front of Cameron also got her upset. These people claim to be her family, but they aren’t, and Elizabeth is just fine with that.

It was getting close to Halloween and Elizabeth was feeling awful.

“Ugggggggggh,” Elizabeth said nauseous after her fifth time to the toilet.

She knew why she is nauseous and keep throwing up. She felt this way three times before. She should have known the last time she had a miscarriage, she had Cameron. Now she was pregnant again. For the fourth time, she was having a baby and for the second time, she doesn’t know who the father. If it’s Jason or Lucky. She believes it’s Jason. Jason does use his family’s company brand, but with Lucky, she can’t remember if using one. She is pregnant, she’s pregnant with Jason’s baby.

Dear God, please let it be Jason’s baby. I hope baby that your daddy is Jason. He would be the best daddy in the world. Elizabeth thought as she reaches for the toilet again.

“Honey, are you okay?” Cara asked as she walks into the bathroom.

“Oh mom, you will so disappoint in me.” Elizabeth cried.

“I’m pregnant Mom. I don’t know who the father is. Does it make me a horrible person that I am praying and hoping that Jason’s the father than Lucky? Ugggggggggh” Elizabeth said then when to the toilet again.

“Oh Baby, hoping that your baby’s father isn’t a drug addict, but a nice man isn’t wrong. Wait a second, let me get you some salt crackers and ginger ale.” Cara said as she walks out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

Cara walks back in and gave Elizabeth the crackers and ginger ale.

“Better Honey?”

Elizabeth couldn’t believe she was having a baby and with what’s going on in Port Charles, she doesn’t know if Jason is ready for a child.

Later in the day, Elizabeth was with Neil.

“This throws my plans out the window,” Elizabeth said.

“Why?” Neil asked.

“Lucky might be the father of Jason.”

“If it was Lucky?”

“Oh, I will fight for him not be in his or her life.”

“What about Jason?”

“The man I am in love with. God, he is in love with another woman. This will hurt them. I think Jason will want to do the right this.”

“Well, why don’t you wait to get the report on who the father?”

“I didn’t think about that.”

**Webber’s Suite- Holiday Inn Hotel – New York City**

“Oh, look at them! Spider-Man and Pooh Bear!” Cara said.

“Please take pictures, I am sure Edward would like them. I wish we could stay in Paris after giving birth a week ago.” Skye said.

“How you given any thought of telling the baby daddy?” Steven asked Elizabeth.

“It’s kinda hard to tell one of the baby daddies since he is in rehab and the other helping a criminal,” Elizabeth said.

“I thought you and Jason were doing better before you left. That’s why you left a letter.” Sarah said.

“Doing better and being better are two different things,” Elizabeth said.

“What do you mean?” Steven asked.

“When we went to check the house, I made a pit stop to tell Jason about my feeling as Neil believe that is the key to moving on. Jason was telling anyone who listens that he is in love with Sam. And the way he said it made me think back to 2002 when I left him.” Elizabeth said.

“Why did you leave?” Sarah asked.

“I left because I couldn’t stand being last in his life. His job and his chosen family us him. I miss the Jason before he came back in 2002.” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, are you sure you still want to do the single mom thing?” Ade asked. He knew about his new brother-in-law and what he meant to his cousin, but he didn’t like what he was hearing. How he put others before his wife Courtney or Elizabeth or this Robin. How he lets his friends control his life.

“Yes. Enough of this, we have kiddos who want candy!” Elizabeth said.

****


	6. Chapter 4

**_Always let your conscience be your guide. – Walt Disney_ **

**November 1 st, 2006**

**Martin-King Club- Time Square**

Rose-gold number 2 and 5 balloons. Regular rose-gold, black, light pink balloons everywhere. A huge 25 cake and all of Elizabeth's favourite food. All of Elizabeth’s family and friends were there except Jason.

“Robin? Where is Jason? I thought you said he was coming after getting my letter.” Elizabeth asked.

“He is trying to get Sam out of jail. Yesterday, Sam was arrested when they were having a romantic date at the penthouse.” Robin said.

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted to tell him something in person. It would be best if I just put Jason out of my mind.”

Elizabeth’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, it’s Mac.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Have you seen Jason?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since August 10, why?”

“He is on the run. If you heard from him. Please let me know.”

Elizabeth knew this was going to be her baby's life. She knew she was 11 weeks, and it was Jason’s and in seven days she would know for sure. She was happy that Steven was in town.

“Let’s have some fun!” Elizabeth said.

**November 15 th, 2006 **

**Quartermaine’s Mansion: Living Room**

The Quartermaine family were arguing with Luke, Lucky and Lulu about this plan with Laura. No one believe this was going to be a good idea. Tracy was upset that they were using Elizabeth to help this plan.

“Elizabeth wants nothing to do with you. Why are you involving her when she isn’t here? What other lies do you need to sell? Laura is smart enough to know that Elizabeth won’t go and visit her family unless something is wrong here. You’re playing with fire!” Tracy said.

Before anyone can answer, Dillon heard a baby crying.

“Do you hear that?” Dillon asked.

“Hear what?” Lucky asked.

“It’s a baby,” Robert said.

Everyone rushes to the front door to see Skye and her family.

“Skye! And look you brought home your family.” Edward said.

“Hello Grandfather, I want you to meet my husband Adonis King and our daughter **Lila** Mary-Rae King,” Skye said.

Edward was touched about the name. Alan went to hold his granddaughter.

“Monica, I would like it if Lila could call you grandma as well. You can pick what she calls you. I would also like if I could call you mom as well.”

Monica said yes to both and said that Lila to call her nana.

**Webber’s House- Lexington Avenue**

Elizabeth had to do a walk-through around her new home. Her annulments had gone through and she was ready to move on with the help of her parents. Elizabeth looked at the walls in her new home, she picked soft neutrals colours such as browns, off whites, coral, and beige. She walked into Cameron’s new room. She remembers asking him how he wanted his room. He picked Marvel and Charles the train. In the new baby room, she made a world theme. In both of her children's rooms, she had painted the walls with the theme of the room. In her room, it was in the attic. She has a fireplace in there and a walk-in closet. She also put in a panic room on each level of the house. She made sure the security would meet Jason’s standard. She was fortunate that she could have made the greenhouse before it got too cold. She started to plant her garden and she asked Alice if she could get her some of Lila’s roses for the new house.

As Elizabeth moved out of the house, she thought at the fact she is between Port Charles and the neighbouring town. Elizabeth and Cameron made the trip to new places such as the farm market, zoo, park, Barney’s Place, The Outback, Recovery Room, and Tea House.

Elizabeth realizes if she and Cameron were going to be okay, they just had to stop going to places where they could run into people who harm them.

“Bits, ready to leave? They said next week you can move in. That will be Thanksgiving and since we all will be here.” Steven said.

“I wonder if people will figure out where we will be living. I know Diane said no one will since it’s under Beth Martin and I am her. My paperwork said Grams…” Elizabeth said.

“Are you going to talk Grams? She is sorry.” Steven said.

“Yes, but not now. She still supporting Lucky.” Elizabeth said.

Thanksgiving was different this year, Elizabeth found out that Laura was home and she thought Elizabeth and Lucky were still married. Audrey came to Elizabeth’s defence and told Laura the truth which upset Emily. Elizabeth was thinking about what her cousin was going to do for Tracy and asked him if she could be the one to tell Tracy.

Walking into the side entrance of the house, she watches as Tracy made herself a drink.

“Ms. Quartermaine or isn’t Mrs. Spencer?” Elizabeth asked.

“Elizabeth! Everyone is looking for you,” Tracy said.

“Are you one of them? Because my families have plans and we need your help.” Elizabeth said.

“What do you need?” Tracy asked.

Elizabeth explained that her family owns the hospital, but they have to find the last set of paperwork. Elizabeth then stated she is a Martin, and her cousin is the Martin-King. She told her she will help her get ELQ back on top if she helps her out with few things.

“What are those things?” Tracy asked.

“Are you CEO and know all of the owners of all of the stocks?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, it was one of the things I ask for when I became the CEO,” Tracy said.

“Good, for the families to be part of helping you. We need to make sure in the future they will be no voting problem. I spoke to Lucy and she agreed to null and void her 1% meaning we now have 100 plus 1. Not 102%.” Elizabeth said.

“I never knew Lucy had stock, why didn’t Alan tell us?” Tracy said.

“Anyway, you need about 3 million to get ELQ out of debt. My family is going to give you $4.9 million. But it comes with things we want.” Elizabeth said.

“They are…” Tracy started.

“The 1% goes to Cameron, we want Chole Morgan Designs, Skye as COO, and I need you to sign this NDA which states you can’t tell anyone that I am having Jason’s baby until it comes out. I need you to do a DNA test for me. In return, we will give you the 4.9, Skye will vote with the 1%, blackmail on the Spencer’s family when needed, and I will allow you to be apart of my children’s lives.” Elizabeth said.

Tracy thought over what was giving and taking. She thought this was a fair deal.

“Okay, we have a deal. What is that sound?” Tracy asked.

Both women went into the next room to see Ric and the PCPD there.

“What is going?” Elizabeth asked.

Everyone turns to face Elizabeth. No one knew she was back in town.

“Elizabeth, you’re home.” Ric and Lucky said.

“Yes, which means you both cannot be here as that is what the order states. However, I do want to do what is actually happening, so I will allow this to pass.” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, Jason and Sam had time to turns themselves in and they didn’t. There was an accident and we have reasons to believe that Jason is dead.” Ric said.

“Okay, then what is everyone doing here?” Elizabeth asked, who knew what’s going on.

“Elizabeth, dear I heard you and Lucky got married and have a son!” Laura said.

“Excuse me, could you say that again?” Elizabeth asked.

“Cameron, Lucky said that he was born two years ago and only last year you both got married. It’s so wonderful that you both got back together after your mistake with Jason.” Laura said.

“Mistake?” Elizabeth asked.

Luke and Lucky were trying to get Laura out of there, but Laura wasn’t having it.

“Yes, Nikolas said after Jason cheated on you with Courtney, you both got back together.” Laura spoked.

Looking at Luke, Lucky, and Nikolas, Elizabeth was going to enjoy this. Patrick warned her what’s going on.

“Laura? Do you remember putting my father down as your POA?” Elizabeth asked.

“Why, yes. I was thinking about it since you were talking to your parent again. It's been 9 years since you last spoke to them.” Laura said she didn’t know she was digging her family’s grave.

“Laura, remember how I am your first cousin via adoption? I want you to know that the Hardy-Webber wants you to know we don’t hold you to what the others did. As for not speaking to my parents, my sister and mother were with me when I gave birth to **Zander** and my son Cameron. Cameron is named after **Zander’s father**. Your children and **ex-husband** have been lying to you for while now. I am no longer with Lucky and he knows why.” Elizabeth said.

“You know Elizabeth, you and I can finish our talk while I take you home,” Tracy said.

“Yes, however, Laura tomorrow my father and your brothers will come to help you,” Elizabeth said as she left.

Elizabeth walked into the family home to see Steven and Grams waiting for her.

“What did you do?” Elizabeth asked.

“You know your old place; well, we have a guest there and we want no one to know him there,” Steven said.

Elizabeth knew they meant Jason.

“Okay, no one is living there,” Elizabeth said.

As days when on, Elizabeth was questioned by Mac. Elizabeth technically didn’t know where Jason was. No one believes her. Elizabeth was at the Pier when she heard Maxie talking on the phone. Waiting for her to finish, she asked to speak to her.

“What do you want?” Maxie asked.

“I want to clear the air. I want you to know that I don’t blame you for anything. I realize that you were hurting like I was when I lost my first love. I want to ask you if Lucky is really what you want. Mac told me you read the report. I heard you were pregnant and then said it was fault positive after hearing what he did.” Elizabeth said.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart. – Walt Disney_ **

**December 2 nd, 2006**

**Port Charles Park**

Cameron ran around the snow as his mom seat on the bench. He notices a boy hiding in the corner of the park.

“Mama, look.”

Elizabeth looks over where Cam was pointing at. She walks over to the boy.

“Hi hon, are you lost?” Elizabeth asked.

This boy looks only about 15 maybe 16 years old and he looks like he hasn’t eaten or drink anything in while plus he looks dirty.

“I… don’t know.” Damien Spinelli said.

“Why don’t you come home with me. Please don’t be scared about my guards.”

Elizabeth waves Francis and Marcus (who she called to help protect her kids and her) off as the trio left the park to the studio.

**Quartermaine’s Mansion: Living Room**

“So, Elizabeth’s parents have notes along with my mother and other father. Ade’s parents have noted, but trust Aunt Cara’s ideas. They agreed you two have the last say. So, what do you think about it?” Skye said.

She started to call members of Elizabeth’s family aunt and uncle as that is something, they do to show respect and know who is.

Double Christening for Cameron and Lila was going to happen soon. 

Alan and Monica look over what they wanted and agreed.

“I know Grandfather wanted to have the bunch here, but with the Chandlers are coming… I don’t want to make a scene. My other father wanted us to have it down there, he only agreed to here because of Ade and Liz’s families, it was easier. They didn’t want you two to pay. It’s a mess. After everything that happened to have them want to be apart of my life because of my husband. I told them Ade’s uncle was to pay for it because of Cameron as well.” Skye said.

“It’s fine. Lila is wearing our family christening dress along with Cameron. It will work out. We are very happy that on your wedding anniversary, it will be here.” Alan said.

“So, we will have the bunch at Archer’s Pavilion then?” Monica said.

**Webber’s Studio: Living Room**

“Here we are, Damion. This is where you will be staying. I will have my lawyer over to help you with the legal aspect. The bathroom is the third door, and the kitchen is there. Help yourself.” Elizabeth said.

Spinelli notices the picture of Elizabeth with Jason along with a picture of Elizabeth with Alexis and Cameron. He knew that if Elizabeth found out what he did to Sam and Jason, she would kick her out.

“Fair Elizabeth, I need to tell you something.”

Spinelli explains to Elizabeth about his life and about what he did. Elizabeth wasn’t surprised. When Diane came by, Spinelli told her the story and they were off to PCPD.

**Port Charles Police Department: Squad Room**

Cruz didn’t want to believe it, but someone needs to get the government of Port Charles. They need new everything. He was thinking of going above all of them to the higher up. At this moment, they are yelling at Sam and Sonny about where Jason is. Lucky is telling everyone that they should arrest Elizabeth as Elizabeth would know where Jason is.

“What is going on in here? Is this how PCPD and the government of Port Charles act? Screaming at inmate and her visitor. Have a man who has RO on Elizabeth Webber screaming about arrest her for knowing Jason Morgan. Where is Ms. McCall’s lawyer?” Diane said.

“Excuse me who are you?” Mayor Garrett Floyd asked.

“I’m Diane Miller. Elizabeth Webber’s lawyer and this young man that you are looking for.”

Spinelli was scared of what is going on.

“Damion, you wanted to come forward and we will in private with the ADA as the DA is too close with this case. Lizzie dear, go home and relieve Ms. Jones.”

Across Port Charles, Sam McCall and Jason Morgan were clean of all charges.

Steven and Aubrey helped Jason get better than sent him to General Hospital.

**General Hospital: Nurses Station floor 2**

Jason walks into General Hospital to get check out after Aubrey and Steven told him to. He runs into Elizabeth who asks him if they can go to Nowhere.

**Nowhere**

They got to their spot and Elizabeth began telling Jason about everything and the baby. How she did a test and it’s his.

Giving him a steal envelope. Jason opens it and sees that he is the father.

Elizabeth explains that close to ending her weekly therapy sessions, she had to do a physical. She did her blood work and urine sample; they came back that she is pregnant along with her iron being low and such.

She did tell him that she will accept a guard because of Lucky.

She then gives him the legal envelope with four options on his choices.

Jason tells her that he will marry her.

“No, because that would be an obligation, not love and I deserve more than that. I don’t need or want to deal with Carly, Sam, or Sonny.”

Elizabeth then went on to the knowledge that she had feelings for him and she does want a family, however, you are in love with Sam and she deserves a marriage where her husband loves her.

She then asks if he would take Cameron as well if something would happen to her and he agreed. Elizabeth reminds him that he is with Sam and she should have a say in this.

“I need some time. Could you not tell anyone yet? I don’t want anyone to know now. I know your family knows. But we can wait by the end of this month.” Jason asked.

Elizabeth looks at him. Elizabeth couldn’t believe he is asking her this after everything she told him. Hiding this baby from Monica who was good to her.

Jason knew he did something wrong as Elizabeth was not talking.

“I need to get home. Georgie has class in two hours.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth walks over to the bike.

**Queen of Angels Church - 600 Courtland Place**

Double Christening for Cameron and Lila was here.

Most of Port Charles is there.

Cameron’s godparents Jax and Gia were very happy as Nikolas and Emily were upset. They were only invited because of Lila as that is her aunt.

Lila’s godparents Elizabeth and Ned were happy to serve as them while the Chandler’s were upset that Skye didn’t choose anyone of them.

Sam makes a scene in front of everyone about how Elizabeth is pregnant, and she doesn’t know who the father is. Elizabeth tells everyone it is true, but she does know who the father is, and it isn’t Lucky.

Lucky wasn’t there but Lulu, Luke, and Nikolas were there, and they and Emily went after Elizabeth for doing this to Lucky.

Cara snaps at Luke and said the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Bobbie realizes what Elizabeth’s mother meant (as no one really knows what happened between the two) and told her family they should leave. Sam was asked to leave as well.

**General Hospital: Alan’s Office**

Elizabeth was hiding from everyone since Sam told everyone that she was having the baby. She is guessing that it was Jason. Jason didn’t tell Sam about their one night or that he is the father. But to tell her that she didn’t know who the father is. Couldn’t he say that it was an unknown donor? She couldn’t… well she could believe this. This was the same man who agreed to me Michael’s father and Lila McCall’s father but not his own.

Alan walks in to see Elizabeth laying on his couch.

“Elizabeth?”

“Dr. Quartermaine!”

“Oh, dear sit… sit…”

“Now, what’s wrong?”

Elizabeth started to explain from the beginning of her Lucky and where Jason comes in. She told him about how Courtney hit her with the car that she agreed not to press charges because of Jason. She told him that Jason committed perjury for Cameron and her. She explains what happened this summer to now.

Alan couldn’t believe this was his son that he is hearing about. How could Jason asked Elizabeth not to tell anyone? He knew now what he is going to do because he had a feeling that Jason wasn’t going to step up. So, Alan is going to make sure that Elizabeth and her children were going to be taking care of.

“I know you don’t keep things from Monica…”

“I won’t tell anyone. If the family found out… this would crush them.”

“I want you all to get to know this baby and Cameron. Maybe with Skye being my cousin now. We could be there and hang out. I don’t think Emily and I are going to ever be friends.”

“You be surprise.”

**December 18 th, 2006**

**Quartermaine’s Mansion**

Elizabeth was having a tough day. Elizabeth spends the day doing a back-to-back shift. The Quartermaine offer to take Cam for her as Emily is at Nikolas’s. She was going to stay over. She was hungry, but she was distraught. Going to check on Cameron, she notices Tracy’s door was open. Checking before if Luke and his children were here, she found out that Tracy kick them out after what they did on Lila and Cameron’s day.

“Tracy?”

“Elizabeth, what can I do for you?”

“You know how I’m pregnant, I never said who the father is. It’s Jason. You want to know the kicker?”

“What?”

“He is trying to get Sam pregnant while asking me not to tell anyone that he is the father.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

_So, Ms. Sneed hired Sam as a favour to Nikolas. She shows up late today. I was with Epiphany and Lucky was there with Maxie after Maxie lost their baby. Ms. Sneed asked Sam in front of all of us that she was late because Jason and Sam were having sex to have a baby._

_I was livid when I heard. Jason didn’t want to claim our baby. But he wanted to have a baby with Sam._

_I left for my break and went to the penthouse where Jason was planning a special evening with Sam._

_I was upset not because of my feeling for him but the fact that I knew he was abandoning his child. I lived through that._

_I told him that I gave him three choices and he offer one._

  1. _50/50_
  2. _I have full custody and he gets to visitation._
  3. _He signs away his parental rights._
  4. _His choice was to do nothing and tell anyone nothing._



_I took off my scarf and I guess I forgot it. I went after him about not leading me on and how he is abandoning his child for a woman that I should get used to it. I told him he didn’t want Carly or Sonny or Sam knowing not because of how they would treat me, but he knew they would have a problem being second in his life after his child._

_I let him explains._

_You know his answer. You turn down me marrying you. I am at fault for turning him down. We actually talk about our past. The times we ran from each other, how he put others before me, his excuse about danger or business._

_I left telling him to sign one of the three legal paperwork._

_I got back to work. Close to my ending of shift, Sam gets drunk and comes to the hospital and goes off on me because of my scarf that I left at Jason’s._

_I did snap and told her that she should be proud of turning Jason into someone no one knows anymore. Claiming rape when it wasn’t the night you slept with your stepfather. I turn to walk away when Sam grabs me when Ms. Sneed came and put both of us on notice. I took it. While Sam quit. Beware, Edward had that look in his eyes._

Tracy thought about what Elizabeth said. She knew what to do.

“I will make sure that your children get everything while Sam and hers get nothing.”

Elizabeth was looking for the only gift that her son wants. Jason found it and left it on the docks. Elizabeth tells him thanks, but he should make his choice.

On New Year's eve, Elizabeth had a dream of what life would be like if she agreed to married Jason when he asked.

Elizabeth made herself a promise. To get to know where she stands in Jason’s life and where her children.


End file.
